Vanilla Lotion
by rephiamluvers123
Summary: It's a very poorly written smutty/a little fluff Destiel. Its after the get Pestillences ring. Hope you like it. Its not really descriptive or too graphic, but i rate it M because I'm paranoid.


**I'm only on the fifth season so don't totally hate me if I'm not that great. So I was half way through a supernatural episode, the one about Death, and I just couldn't contain my excitement to write this. This is after they kill Pestilence and Castiel tells Dean over the phone earlier that he wasn't the empty broken shell of a man. So now Cas is back and as Human as can be. Let's see what happens...**

"Hey, Sam, we need to stop at a hotel, like now."

"What? Why?"

"If you haven't noticed, the nerdy angel no longer has his angel mojo. He needs help."

Luckily there was a hotel that popped up. Sam turned in and parked in front. He went inside first and checked out a room for the night. Dean carried the half unconscious angel to the room.

"Sammy, grab the first aid kit."

Sam went to the car and didn't find one, and there wasn't one in the room either.

"OK, I need you to go and get some stuff from some local store."

"Dean..."

"Sam!"

They stared at each other for a moment. Dean almost looked...desperate. But Sam tried not to notice. He just nodded and took the keys to go try and find a store.

Cas was spread out on the bed, blood all over his shirt and it was still dripping from his mouth and nose.

Not that Dean was any better but at least Dean was conscious.

For the most part.

"Dean..."

"Cas, do u still have wounds from last time..."

"Dean."

"OK I'm gonna need you to tell me where you hurt."

"Dean!"

Dean looked at Cas to see him sitting up, fully conscious, but still had some cuts and bruises on him.

"Passing isn't going to help anything." Cas said looking at Dean. It was then that Dean noticed exactly what he was doing and sat down on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands.

"Cas... I..."

"Its OK, dean. There is no reason to apologize. You did nothing wrong."

"But, Cas, why do you keep helping us? you should have stayed in that hospital."

Cas scooted forward on the bed and put his hand on Dean's shoulder awkwardly. "I've given up everything for you Dean, I'm not going to stop helping you now."

"But Why?!" Dean turned his whole body to look at Cas, who was kind of invading personal space. Dean was too hysterical to think about it, and plus its Cas. There's not much you can do with that. "Sam and I started the end of the world! I broke the first seal and he let Lucifer out. Not to mention all of Hell and Heaven wants us to say yes to these two douche angels, which not only will destroy half of the world, but will actually save the rest. I mean, what if I had said yes to Michael? Would all of this be over now?

We haven't exactly done the best in saving people. You don't know what I've seen… What if saying yes saves more people than if I try to do this all by myself?"

Cas was surprised by this outburst in Dean. They had been very close for a while now, but Cas never saw this in Dean. He had never seen Dean so hopeless, so needy for answers, so… vulnerable. Cas's hand was still awkwardly lying on Dean's shoulder.

As Cas stared into Deans dark, emotion filled eyes, he slowly brought his awkward hand up to his face.

Dean stared back at Cas, silent, waiting for Cas to say something. Anything that would make sense to Dean. Hell, if Cas said flying unicorns would save him, Dean would take some comfort in it. But instead he felt that hand on his cheek. Deans eyes widened in surprise at Castiel. Castiel's eyes were a bit surprised, too. As if he didn't know what he was doing.

For some unkown reason that Dean couldn't explain, that hand was more comforting than any words that Castiel could have said to him. Dean leaned into Castiel's hand, slightly closing his eyes so he could truly feel the rough hand and his face.

Cas was even more surprised when he saw this. He had no idea what he was doing when he put his hand on Dean's face, and has no idea what to do now that Dean was… leaning into it. Cas froze, staring at Dean. Dean had his eyes closed and his saddened and desperate face was slowly becoming more peaceful. However he still looked very troubled.

Cas started to study Dean's features more. his eyes couldn't stay in one place. He looked from his hair, to the roughness of his face that his could feel against his hands, to his fit body and tanned skin. Well, at least more tan than Cas.

Cas… Liked this feeling. And even if he didn't know for sure, it seemed to comfort Dean more than hurt him. He wanted to comfort Dean. So Cas puts his other hand on Deans face.

Deans eyes pop open with the contact. When his eyes opened he discovered Castiel's face merely inches away from his. Castiel's hands firmly held Dean's face as Cas still began to study Deans face. And then there eyes met.

Dean couldn't explain what he was feeling, what Castiel was making him feel in that moment. So Dean did one of the only things he knew how to do well.

He kissed Castiel.

And Man, was it weird.

And Cas didn't know what was going on, but he liked it. And Dean realized that Cas wasn't kissing back, so he ripped his head away from Cas's hands and stood up from the bed.

"Cas… I…"

"That was a kiss, right? I did the same thing with that stripper you took me to a while ago, the one who screamed at me and we had to run away."

Dean just looked at Cas. "Yes, Cas, that was a kiss." Dean couldn't help but think how dumb this nerdy angel was. What had compelled him to do that to a guy like this? And a GUY no less?!

"Humans tend to do that when it has to do with family, or if they want sexual intercourse."

"Jesus Cas, do you have to say it like that?"

"So which is it that it was?" Dean stared at Cas.

"What?"

"Did you kiss me like family or did you intend sexual intercourse."

"Ok first, stop saying sexual intercourse. Just say sex. It sounds weird when you say it the other way." Cas nodded. "And I… I… I didn't mean it in a family way…"

Dean laughed. "Hell, The only family member I've ever kissed was my mom before she died."

"I liked it. What is this feeling called?"

"What?" Dean said with a crazy look. "What did you just say?"

"I said I had liked it. However I wasn't completely sure what was going on. You surprised me."

Cas paused staring at Dean. Dean felt a bit uncomfortable with the stare. He never really saw Cas blink much. It kind of freaked him out. "Can you do it to me again?"

"What the hell?" Dean yelled and the crazy look didn't go away, it just intensified

"It felt different than before."

Dean stared awkwardly at Cas. He asked, "So… you want me to kiss you again?"

"Yes."

"Because you liked the feeling?"

"Yes.. "

"Cas, are you saying you want to have sex with me?"

"I don't know."

There was a lot of staring in the room today. But for some ungodly reason, Dean agreed.

"God, I'm going to regret this. I've turned an angel gay." That's one for the history books.

So Dean put his knee on the bed next to Castiel's leg and leaned forward into Castiel's face.

"If… you don't want to do this, just tell me ok? Last chance."

Cas just stared into Dean's eyes. The silence gave him reassurance as Dean then pushed his lips on to Cas.

Cas closed his eyes and let the strange feeling from before take over him. His hands raised to Dean's head and grabbed his hair, pulling him closer.

Dean's eyes opened in surprised at the sudden force. After looking at the closed eyes of Cas, Dean closed his eyes once again, letting the sensation take over him.

Dean slowly pushed Cas onto his back onto the hotel's bed. They kissed for several seconds, then finally, Dean being human, Dean had to breath and separated their lips so he could take a breath. Cas opened his mouth in surprise.

And Damn, Dean didn't know what took over him, but he chose this chance to slip his tongue into Castiel's mouth.

And that's when it started to get hardcore.

Cas was gripping Deans hair pretty hard, he may be part of the way human, but this guy still had some Angel strength in him; Dean chose to ignore the pain, if anything he welcomed it.

It was then that Cas was contributing to the weird make-out sesions going on. They began to fight for battle in each others mouths and soon, with his experience of course, Dean won.

And somehow, Castiels trench coat ended up on the floor beside the bed.

And then it was his tie, then his shirt.

Next was Deans shirt.

Castiels belt.

Castiels pants.

Deans pants.

They were both only in their boxers and paused. Dean was breathing heavily, and surprisingly Castiel's face was almost as red as a tomato.

That's when Dean remembered that Cas was a virgin. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's almost weird thinking about having sex with a virgin angel." Cas for once in his life looked sheepish.

Dean just chuckled again and he slowly began to pull Castiels underwear down.

Dean may not be gay, but he's a bit more educated than most when it comes to this stuff.

So Dean separated himself from the nerdy angel after throwing his underwear to the ground, leaving Castiel completely naked on the bed. Cas was slightly embarrassed, staring at deans chest.

"If you like it so much you should take a picture." Dean said as he walked to the bathroom, walking kind of slowly in order for Cas to see his glory.

In the bathroom was some complimentary lotion, it may not be the best, but at least it's lotion.

Cas was surprised when he saw the bottle in Dean's hands.

"What's that?"

"It's lotion."

"Why did you grab it?"

"You may be an angel, Cas, but you're in a humans body. And men need to be prepped."

Cas was still slightly confused, but didn't say anything. He knew Dean was way more experienced in this department than he was.

Dean spread Castiel's legs and squirted the lotion into his hand. He then rubbed it on his hand, paying special attention to his fingers.

And then he inserted one finger.

Castiel gasped in surprise, looking down at Dean. Dean looked up at him and winked.

Cas couldn't understand why the feeling felt so good.

Than Dean entered another.

Cas moaned harshly, grabbed a pillow to muffle his noises. Dean grabbed the pillow and threw it away from him.

Then he entered another. Castiels body was quivering under the touch. He felt as if he wasn't able to control his body anymore.

And then, Dean knew he was ready. He rubbed some lotion on himself, just for extra precautions. But, first, he began to kiss Cas, starting low, and making his way up to his face. They shared a deep kiss once more and while Deans lips were on Castiel's, he pushed himself inside the nerdy angel and used his mouth to drown out the screams coming from him.

Dean started out slowly, knowing that even he was a bit inexperienced in the gay department and that he didn't know just how human Cas was, and how much would hurt him.

But soon the hole surrounding him got him crazy and he pounded into Cas as Cas screamed and started touching himself while him and Dean kissed furiously.

Dean moaned as he felt Cas tighten around him and he pounded harder to ride out the orgasm.

Cas moaned loudly as he released. Dean waited a while, seeing that Cas was tired from the experience, he slid himself out.

Cas looked at him. "Your not going to…"

"Look, Cas, you are a virgin… so its easy to understand why you cummed so easily. However, it's not that easy for me. So… I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick. But, you might need to take a shower, so I mean, you could join…"

"Yes, Ok."

Then they walked together into the bathroom.

Sam walked into the hotel room to see Dean and Cas playing cards on the table. "Hey, is Cas alright? I couldn't find a stupid store for miles!"

"Yah, he's alright, for some reason, a little bit of his mojo came back and he's all fixed up. Look at him!"

"Seems like he had enough to fix you up, too. I can't see a scratch anywhere." Dean just shrugged.

Sam couldn't quite put his finger on it, but for some reason, the two of them seemed to… glow.

He just ignored it and just thought it must of been the healing from the angel powers.

However he didn't know that the mojo couldn't quite take away the marks on his back…

"Hope you guys had fun, now lets get to Bobby's."

Cas and Dean followed Sam to the door. Before Dean left the room, he looked around and took the white bottle of lotion from his pocket and threw it on the bed.

"Hey, does anyone else smell vanilla?"

All Sam got in response was a chuckle from Dean.

**This is my first time writing something for supernatural, and in actuality i hate one shots but i can't do more than one story at a time and i had a really bad urge to write this. Hope it wasn't too horrific and it wasn't that descriptive, but I put it under M anyway because I'm paranoid. And I don't Own Supernatural or the characters sadly. BYE BYE**


End file.
